


Moodboards+microfic for AU August 2020

by 26stars



Series: AU August 2020 [25]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Moodboards, Very likely not going to be turned into longer fics, but just in case you don't have tumblr..., smol fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/26stars/pseuds/26stars
Summary: Prompt fills for AU August 2020 that didn't get full fics but still got concepts
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Melinda May/Rosalind Price, Melinda May/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: AU August 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860802
Kudos: 5
Collections: AOS AU August 2020





	1. Day 10: Favorite Movie AU

_Daisy Johnson didn’t know until she was in fourth grade just how rich her family was, and after that revelation, she quit asking any questions. She knows she’s the heir apparent to the Afterlife Estate of Singapore, but besides that, she doesn’t know much about her family’s wealth, and she’s been working hard to make sure that none of her friends in NYC know about it either. Now, with her childhood best friend inviting her back to be maid of honor in her wedding, Daisy finally feels ready to bring along her girlfriend, Melinda, and let her see the world she came from._

_Unfortunately for Melinda, arriving on the arm of the crown princess brings its own set of challenges, not the least of which is Daisy’s formidable mother, a force to be reckoned with on every front. Melinda is determined to prove herself not only worthy of Daisy’s love, but also Jiaying’s respect, before the visit is over. What could possibly happen in seven days?_


	2. Day 12: Detective AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killing Eve AU

__

_There was once a time when this game could have been called cat-and-mouse._

_An unextraordinary MI5 agent who’s never touched a gun, and an assassin already infamous throughout Europe, even if it’s not by name. After getting fired for insubordination, Melinda is picked up by Victoria, a well-connected woman in the intelligence sector who is tangentially interested in tracking the killer down, if only in order to find out who is calling her shots. Once Melinda gets on the hunt, and once the assassin gets wind of her attentions, the investigation becomes less of a chase and more of a chess match._

_Villanelle remembers her birth name, but not her family. She remembers a past love, but not a past life. She plows through the world like an invisible bull in a china shop—gleefully causing destruction but never being spotted. Until an MI5 agent takes notice…and keeps noticing. Villanelle likes the attention, and god, does she love the woman’s hair, and for a while, toying with Melinda, her team, and her life is fun._

_That all changes when Melinda stabs her._

_Now, it’s a game of cat-and-cat._


	3. Day 21: Bartender AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobbi+ FitzSkimmons

_Any bartender who told you they didn’t ship patrons from behind the bar was lying. True, on busy nights there was rarely time to do much more than mix drinks, wash glasses, and keep a general eye on the room, but tonight Bobbi had noticed a certain brunette who she really hoped would go home with a decent man or woman and not the usual sleaze-balls that were there to pick up chicks. When a regular customer, a scientist whose name Bobbi knew was Jemma, sat down with her one night and the two of them hit it off, Bobbi was relieved. It seemed like a Ladies Night was exactly what the two of them needed…_

_But then they started kissing._

_That normally wouldn’t have mattered to Bobbi, except that she_ knew _Jemma was married._

_When the two left together later, Bobbi tried to put it out of her mind. Just like every other night, who her customers left with and all its implications was really none of her business._

_So she was shocked when, a few nights later, Jemma was back with the woman, as well as her husband._

_Now this was something Bobbi hadn’t seen before, and she was dying to know what happens next._


	4. Day 22: Reality TV Show AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melinda/Rosalind, The Bachelor AU

_Melinda has been through hell for this job. Working on this show has brought her breakups, insomnia, addictions, and enough drama for a dozen lifetimes. The only reason she’s still here is Rosalind, the executive producer and her oldest friend. Every time Melinda almost gets away, Rosalind keeps drawing her back in–they might as well put a rose in her teeth, they tango so well. Even without Rosalind’s manipulating, Melinda knows she’s good at her job, and a show like this needs someone as calculated as her on their payroll. Contestants bring the drama, all she does is smooth it into a story._

_Melinda has pushed her feelings for Rosalind down as far as they’ll got and tried to be content with what they have–a strange friendship that is almost as dramatic as the show they make together. Oh well–the show already markets an unreal idea of love. Why should Melinda’s life be any different?_


	5. Day 27: Groundhog Day AU

_The only thing worse than living this day once is living it again._

_And again._

_And again._

_No matter which ways she varies the course of the day, things always end the same by sundown: someone is dead. Sometimes it’s the girl and her mother. Sometimes it’s her team. Sometimes, her partner. Sometimes, she falls instead._

_Only to wake up on the same morning and have to start again._

_Melinda May doesn’t know why this is happening, but she’s certain the way to break the cycle is to save everyone, find the impossible way out of the labyrinth where they all end the day alive. And until she finds it…well, she can’t really find it in herself to not get on that plane._


End file.
